My Second Self, Your Third Self
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: This takes place from episode 26. After the battle with Muru Muru, Minene was found and was saved by Nishijima from the third world. Her heart still belonged to him, but she decided to let go of it. How did he discover her hidden love for him? What had happened between the two of them? And how did they end up being together? (Explanation for the plot is in the A/N in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! I'm Saku and I'm here today to present you my first fanfic about my new story about "Future Diary":"My Second Self, Your Third Self".  
**

 **Well, I just finished watching this anime a few days ago and I'm absolutely in love with it. And about Minene, my favorite character, at the first episodes I was like "Why doesn't this terrorist just go away already?" and then in the later chapter I was like "Oh pleasepleaseplease don't die Minene!".**

 **Yeah… that was how it went XD**

 **Anyway, when Nishijima proposed to her, I was squealing all over the place like a child who saw an unicorn. And when he died, I was like "NOOOOOOOOOO!" because I have already shipped the two of them.**

 **But in the third world, they… were suddenly married! Although I'm happy about that, I'm confused of how they got together. And then BAM, the idea for this story popped out in my head. And now it's right in front of you on your screen XD.  
**

 **That was a little silly flashback of how I got the idea. And now, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this story. This takes place from episode 26, like I said in the summary. And this story is about how I think what did they do before and after their marriage and how they came to each other.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

A young police ran around the broken school building to check if someone was hurt, just like his boss Kurusu told him to. His name is Nishijima Masumi and he has chestnut brown eyes and hair. He was tired, but he tried to keep going. He didn't want to miss anyone here.

He turned as he went around the corner and soon saw someone lying the ground. He quickly came to that person and found out that it was a woman. She has long purple hair, a black eye patch covering her left eye and she was wearing a sleeveless black top, long black pants and a pair of black boots. Her eyes were tightly shut since she was unconscious. He raised her up and said out loud.

"Hey, are you alright? Stay with me!" His face was filled with worried when he saw some of the blood coming from her mouth and her right forearm was ripped off.

Suddenly, she moved slightly and groaned quietly. But her eyes still hadn't opened.

'This is not good.' He thought. 'She needs treatment.'

Before he could say anything, he noticed something. That long flowing purple hair, that eyepatch… Something about her was… familiar.

"This face… I've seen her somewhere before."

He said as he looked at her face closer. But his mind quickly reminded him of her injury and his mission his boss gave him. He shook his head.

'What am I thinking?! There's no time for those silly idea. I need to help her right away!'

With that said, he picked her up. "Hang on there! I'll take you to the hospital immediately!"

* * *

 **How was that guys? Did you enjoy it? If you did then I'm happy to know that. Please leave a review to tell me how I did on this first chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back!**

 **When I saw my first two reviews, I'm very happy that this story finally gets some attention. So I decided to write another chapter right away.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: At the hospital**

Minene slowly opened her eyes and blinked them a few time at the sudden light shining at her. She rubbed them before opening them fully.

"Huh… where am I?" She asked herself. She looked around the room. It was completely white along with the door. She soon realized that she was lying on a bed, which was white as well. Beside her bed was a small table.

Before she could figure out where she was, the door opened and came in a young woman with long black hair. She was wearing a white short-sleeved dress, white stocking and white shoes. She had a clip board, which she held on her chest as she closed the door.

Minene noticed that this was a nurse outfit the woman was wearing, and immediately knew that this woman was a nurse. 'So does that mean I'm in a hospital?!' She thought.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" The nurse spoke up as she approached Minene's bed. "I and the doctors were very worried that you would never come into consciousness again!"

"H… how long have I been here?" Minene asked.

"For about 3 days, miss." She replied as she looked into her clip board. "And how is your right arm feeling? Does it hurt a lot?"

"My… right arm?" Minene asked confusingly and realized what the nurse was talking about once she looked at her right arm. Her right forearm was missing and was patched up by white bandages. There was still a little of blood visible through the bandages.

Memories soon came back to Minene's mind. 'Oh right. When I was fighting with Muru Muru, she ripped my right forearm out. But I don't remember anything happened after that at all. I guess I was unconscious then.'

Realizing that she hadn't answered the nurse yet, Minene spoke up after a while of silence. "Ah, it still hurts quite a lot, but I can handle it."

"Okay, if you say so miss." The nurse looked at her clip board again. "The doctors said that you will be completely healed maybe after 5 days. Oh, and what's your name?"

"Minene Uryuu." She replied simply.

"Minene Uryuu. I got it, miss." She took out her pen and wrote down on her clip board. "I have to go now. You rest here, and after a while I'll come to check on you."

"Okay."

And after that, the nurse walked away and out of the room. When the door closed, Minene still heard her voice outside of the room.

" _She awoke, but she still need time to rest and heal. You can come to visit her a few days later, or tomorrow is fine."_

" _Okay, I got it. Thank you very much."_

" _It's nothing, sir."_

It seemed like that the nurse was talking to someone, but Minene couldn't tell who the other person was. However, she could tell that the person was probably a man through his voice, and the voice seemed familiar to her.

After a while of silence, something popped up in Minene's mind. "God damn it! I forgot to ask the nurse about how I ended up here!"

* * *

The next day at midday, the same nurse walked into Minene's room again, and she was holding a tray full of food.

"Oh, it's you." Minene said.

"Miss Minene Uryuu. I brought you lunch." The nurse replied back and put the tray on the table next to Minene's bed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, miss. Call me if you need anything."

The nurse turned away and was about to leave, until Minene remembered something before and called her. "Hey, wait!"

"What is it, miss?" She turned back to her.

"Um… can you tell me how did I end up here?"

"Oh, right. Well, a policeman rushed into here while carrying you at about midnight two days ago, he seemed to be in a hurry and you were unconscious at that moment. He said that you needed to be treated right away. Seeing that you were seriously injured, we immediately gave you treatment and patch up your wound."

"Oh… I see."

"I remembered that it was a policeman from Sakurami City Police Department. He came to visit you yesterday morning, but I said that you needed to rest and he left." She put her finger on her chin while thinking. "But anyway, do you have anything more to ask?"

"No. Thanks for the lunch again." Minene said while thinking thoughtfully. 'A policeman from Sakurami City Police Department…? Wait a minute… could it be…?!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and both of the woman's attention was on it. The nurse walked toward the door to open it.

"Oh, it's you, sir. Please come in."

After the nurse said that, she moved aside for a young man to come in. And his presence shot Minene through her mind and heart.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **It's funny that the name of the city is "Sakurami" while my username is "Sakumira". XDXD**

 **And yes, I left a cliffhanger there just because I could. :D**

…

 **Why are you looking at me like that?**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was expecting it to be bad, but it turned out quite better. Please review to tell me what you think.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh** _ **yes,**_ **I'm hyped up already baby…** _ **Yessssssssssss**_

 ***turn around and you standing there with a question mark on your face***

 **Ah! It's you, my dear readers! Uh… um… I was… I was hyped up for writing this chapter! I'm so excited to write this, so I'm hyped up!**

…

 **Please don't look at me like that.**

 **But anyway, I hope you will like this chapter. And yes, I know I update a little soon, but who cares about that, right?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hello again, soul mate**

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and both of the woman's attention was on it. The nurse walked toward the door to open it.

"Oh, it's you, sir. Please come in."

After the nurse said that, she moved aside for a young man to come in. And his presence shot Minene through her mind and heart.

Walking into a room was a young policeman with brown hair and matching brown eyes. He wore a white shirt underneath the silver-colored suit and a black tie wrapped around his shirt collar. He fixed his tie as he walked in.

Yes, it was Nishijima Masuta, her beloved one.

"I'll leave now to leave space for you two." The nurse said.

"Thanks."

The nurse walked out of the room and closed the door. Once the door is close, Nishijima walked to her bed and sat down beside her at the chair next to the table. As he sat down, Minene couldn't do nothing but stare at him. She snapped out of her mind when he asked.

"Hey, how are you doing now?"

"I'm… fine. But my hand is still hurt a little."

"Good, I was so worried when you didn't wake up for three days full!"

"Yeah…"

There was a short silence between them afterward. With Minene, she was having a very hard time wondering with her own mind. She couldn't believe that they would meet again in the third world, in a hospital like this. Memories soon came back to her. In the second world, they had gone through so many things.

But one of the moments she remembered the most was when he proposed to her. At that time, she was so annoyed by his strong will of getting his answer. But now, that moment had become so precious to her… especially when he died to protect her from the bullets… She could still remember his rooky smile, him collapsing to her laps along with the engagement rings that were soaked in blood…

"Hey, are you okay there? You seemed a little off." He asked and snapped her out of her mind again. She looked away and scratched her head.

"I'm okay… I'm just… a little tired."

"If you say so. Oh, and what's your name? Mine is Nishijima Masumi."

She smiled. "I'm Minene Uryuu."

He was about to say something more before his phone rang. He stood up and walked to windows before answering it. After a while, he turned around to face her again. "Sorry, but I have to go now. My boss wants me at the department."

"You can go, I don't mind about that."

He nodded and walked to the door to open it. Before closing it, he said. "I will come back again soon."

And with that said, the door closed, leaving her alone with her thoughts again. She touched her finger where the engagement ring once was. Tears started to form on her eyes.

She still loves him like she did in the second world, she really does. But the thing that hurt her was that… this Nishijima in the third world is a different person. Still the rooky policeman that she always loves, but this Nishijima doesn't have the memories they shared before.

And she knows that in his mind, she's just a stranger that was saved by him.

* * *

Three days later, Nishijima came to visit her… like usual. He came here everyday, and Minene was surprised like that. She wouldn't think that he would come this regular just to visit her. But anyway, they were talking with each other at the moment.

"Hey, I heard that this is the last day you are here, right?" Nishijima asked.

"Yes, it has been 5 days, and the doctors said that I can leave after 5 days." She looked at her arm. It had improved a lot, so she could move it freely without getting hurt now.

"Then that's great! It will be very nice to finally come home, right?"

Hearing this, she stopped for a while. She didn't think about this before. This is the third world she was in, and everything is new to her as well. What will she do? Building a small house by herself, live alone and being a terrorist for her living like before?

'No, I can't be a terrorist again…' She told her mind. 'Even if I'm now in a new world and _my Nishijima_ isn't here anymore, I still promised him that I will quit being a terrorist. And if I become one once again, this world will be messed up because of two Minene both being a terrorist.'

"Minene, what's wrong?"

"Ah! It's… it's nothing Nishijima!"

"Is it really 'nothing'?" He asked with a little seriousness in his voice.

She didn't reply.

"Come on Minene." He held her hands which made her surprised and blush a little. "Although I just met you, but I want to help you… Maybe I can get to know you a little more?"

'Should I tell him about my problem about my life?' was what she asked herself. What will he think afterward? And what should she say to talk about that?

"Minene…" He still looked into her eyes.

She gulped. 'Well, I guess I have to risk it.' She then spoke up. "There's a problem, but I don't know what you will think."

"I'm listening."

"Actually, I… don't have any place to call 'home'."

"Wh… what do you mean? Why don't you have one?"

She started to make lies. "I have been an orphan since I was very small. I lived on my own and did everything to stay alive. I don't have any friends, I don't have anyone to love, no one knows my existent… I thought my life was hopeless, so I… decided to commit suicide by falling down the rooftop."

"Really…?"

"Yes. I thought my life ended that day, but you saved me… So now I have nowhere to go to and will continue my life alone once again."

There was another short silence between them, and all she could do was looking down at the white blanket without looking up at him, but she could still feel his gaze on her. She felt… bad, because she lied to him. But she had to do it; she doesn't want to mess up this world and to reveal that she is from the second world at all.

"I feel sorry for you Minene, I didn't know you had to go through all of those terrible things."

"It's okay Nishijima. I understand."

He looked at her for a few minutes more. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. "Hey! How about you move in to live with me?"

"What?! Are you being serious?!"

"Yes! I think that would be a great idea."

"But… would you mind that? We just met, and… um… I feel weird about this."

"What's weird with you living with me? Beside, I only let you live with me with _one condition."_

'What's he up to?' She stared at him for a while. "Okay, so what's the condition?"

"I will let you live with me, I will provide you everything like food, money… _But_ …"

"But what?"

"But you have to do the housework everyday, the house always has to be clean, and every time I get back home from work, there has to be meal ready for me. Deal?"

'Urgggggg… this guy hasn't changed at all.' She tried her best not to groan. "Okay, deal!"

"Great. Now you're my wife then."

"WHAT?!" She yelled out quite loudly.

"Hey, chill out! I was kidding!"

"That isn't a great thing for joking, you know."

He couldn't help but thought she was cute when she pouted while blushing.

* * *

 **Okay, I think I'll end this chapter here. Do you think this chapter was a little crappy? I asked that because I felt that this chapter was. But anyway, please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Look at all of my stories* Hmm… which story should I update next?**

 ***See this story* "My Second Self, Your Third Self"? But I just uploaded it two days before. Let's see another story.**

 ***Spend eternity to stroll up and down and then end up strolling back up at this story again* You know what… Fuck it! I'm gonna update this story anyway!**

 **Enjoy! (And yep, that intro sure was stupid)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: At his house**

Today was the day Minene got out the hospital, and they were walking to Nishijima's house. She was thinking of moving in tomorrow, but he suggested that she should come today; plus, she doesn't have anything to bring anyway. As they walked along the street, she tried not to stare at him by looking straight ahead. She was nervous.

"Come in Minene, we're here." Nishijima said as he opened the front door to his house, which has two floors, black rooftop and is painted in yellow.

He stepped aside so that she could go inside. After she took off her shoes, she looked around his house while walking around it. And she was impressed. She admitted that his house was a very convenient and comfy place to live in; she thought that a busy policeman like him would have a rather messy house.

There is a big living room with a comfy brown sofa that is placed in front of a coffee table, which is covered with a nice white cloth and has a flower vase on top of it. This room also has a nice television which she thought is quite expensive. On the walls, there is a clock and some pictures. The windows are big and have white curtains cover it.

The kitchen is quite big as well. There is a big set of table and chairs made of wood, a sink, a nice stove and a sink. There are some white plates and bowls on the dish dryer, some pots, spoons, chopsticks and forks. Beside that, the kitchen also has a dish-washer, a microwave, a rice cooker and a big black oven.

Near the kitchen is the bathroom. Similar to a regular bathroom, it has a big bathtub, a mirror hung on top of the sink and a shower. Hung next to the mirror is some towels and placed on the sink is a small cup with a toothbrush and a toothpaste tube in it. There is a small stool as well. Next to this room are the toilet room and the laundry room.

On the second floor, there are two bedrooms. "Why are there two bedrooms?" Minene asked.

"Oh, the bedroom on the left is my bedroom and the other is the bedroom for guest. You can sleep in the guest room… except when there's a guest that stay the night here. But don't worry, when that happens, you can sleep in my room with me instead."

He chuckled and all she did was looking at him. She then opened her bedroom.

It isn't big like the other room, but it isn't too small either. It has a nice and comfortable bed with white pillow and white blanket. Next to it is a nightstand and a lamp on it. There windows are quite big which has white curtain. Opposite to the bed is a closet made of wood.

When Minene had looked at all of the things that are in the room, she closed the door and turned to Nishijima.

"Heh, you have a nice house."

"Thanks, I know you would like it." He smiled.

"And thanks for letting me live here with you."

"No prob, as well as you do like the condition."

She sighed and walked pass him, she didn't bother to look at his bedroom because she thought it was kinda pointless. But as she was about walked down the stairs, she noticed that there is another room, but there is a white piece of cardboard hung on its door. Curious, she opened the door to that room and was surprised.

This room is completely different to the other rooms. It is quite small and has colorful wall filled with childish pictures. There is a crib at the corner of the room with a star-shaped night light attached to the wall next to it. There is a changing table next to the crib. On the floor are a lot of toys like teddy bears, dolls, and horse rocker. She soon found out what this room is.

"Nishijima, is this…?"

"Yeah…" He sighed with a smile. "This is the baby room. I hung the white cardboard on the door because I want my child's name written on it."

"But… you haven't married yet!"

"Yes, I know, but…" He smiled at the crib while rocking it slowly. "I'm looking forward to it soon. Marriage is one of the greatest things to me, you know…"

Hearing this, she went silent. She forgot that this is the Nishijima from the third world, and soon he will get a girlfriend and get married. She couldn't stop that from happening, and when that happens, she will forever remain heart-broken while seeing him spending his life happily with the woman he loves.

"Hey Minene, you okay there?" He asked. "Something's wrong?"

"Ah! It's… nothing. I was feeling a little tired, that's all."

He looked at her for a while like he was thinking of something, but spoke up anyway. "You can go to your room and rest then. It's nearly dark anyway. Okay, I'll cook dinner tonight, but… you will have to cook the meals tomorrow to pay me back, okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

It was nearly 6 PM and Minene was lying on her bed in her room. She was thinking of him being with a woman he loves, and that made her heart ache. She still couldn't forget the day when he proposed to her in the second world, and if she could travel back to that time, she would say "yes" immediately without hesitation.

She put her left arm over her forehead. "Nishijima…"

Suddenly, Nishijima called her from downstairs. "Minene, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

As she came to the kitchen, the delight smell came to her immediately. She looked over Nishijima who was standing setting the table.

"Wow, they smell delicious Nishijima!" She said.

"Thanks. You hungry?"

"Yes, I'm very hungry right now-" Something that went through her mind cut her off. "Oh gosh, I haven't bathed yet!"

"Then you should take a bath first Minene. Eating before bathing is bad, you know."

"Yes, I know that, but…" She blushed.

"But what?" He raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I… uh… don't have anything to change into." She said embarrassingly.

Hearing this, he blushed slightly as well while scratching his head. "Oh right, I forgot. Umm… how about putting on my clothes instead? We'll go shopping to but you some clothes a few days later."

"Well, I guess that's… okay…"

"Let me grab you some clothes from my closet. Wait here."

* * *

Nishijima was sitting at the table that had been lined up with food. Minene was taking a bath right now and he was waiting for him. He put his chin on one hand while the other on the table.

"She should be done by now." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, someone spoke up.

"Umm… Nishijima… I'm… uh… done."

"Oh, there you are Mine-"

He was cut off when he looked up at her. She was wearing his clothes, but that wasn't the point because he already knew it. The thing was… his jeans fit her perfectly which showed off her slim legs; the shirt he gave her was kind of loose to her, but it still looked nice on her and… showed off a _tiny_ bit of her chest. And the fact that she was blushing in a deep red made her look very cute and… hot.

"Y- You don- don't mind, do y- you?"

"Oh! Not at all!" He said while chuckling nervously. "Now, shall we… uh… start dinner?"

Honestly, if he could have possibly had a nosebleed (or even fainted) if he didn't calm himself down.

* * *

 **I hope that I described Nishijima's house well enough because I'm not very good at describing places. I don't know guys… I tried my best.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review and I'll see you again.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I have a bad news for you guys. After this chapter, I will be extremely busy with school work, so I won't be able to update this story as regular as I am now. I hope you guys will understand.**

 **That's all I have to tell you. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Spending time**

It was another fine day in Sakurami City. Nishijima had gone to work this morning and Minene stayed at home like their usual routine. It had been two weeks since she moved in with him. It was so fast that she didn't have time to realize it. And luckily, everything had been fine for them.

Right now, Minene was vacuuming the house. It was quite tiring because his house is so big, but she could handle it herself. After she had done vacuuming the first floor, she went upstairs and continued on the second floor. She did it in her room and the walked in his room to continue her work.

She opened the door and looked around his room. When she first entered his room to clean it on her second day here, she was quite surprised. It isn't bigger then her room much, but it still looks very comfortable. It has a big bed lined with white blanket and white pillow at the corner of the room. Next to it is a big window with light blue curtain. Next to the bed is a nightstand, on top of it is a lamp and an alarm clock. Opposite to the bed is a big wardrobe.

After she was done cleaning his room, she went downstairs and went to the kitchen to make lunch. He was going to come home for lunch today, so she gotta prepare it nicely.

As she was cooking the vegetable, she noticed something outside of the windows. She looked out and saw a chipmunk on the branch of a tree. Seeing it, she left the pot and came to the windows. She opened it and stuck her head out.

"Hey there little guy." Her lips formed a smile. She remembered that she once took care of the chipmunks in the second world, and she had a happy time taking care of them. Those memories made her happy for some reasons.

Without realizing, Nishijima had already stood behind her. He knocked a can of soda on her head, making her jump. She turned around and saw him grinning at her.

"I'm home Minene."

"Hey, you made me jump!"

"If I didn't do that then you probably gonna stand there with the chipmunk forever."

"I… I'm not going to!"

She pouted and he just smiled at her. Suddenly, something flashed through his mind.

" _You can leave too, Nishijima."_

 _A woman with purple hair said without looking at Nishijima. He said nothing and walked away, but then returned but a can of soda. He knocked it on her head and she turned away from the chipmunks._

Before the woman's face could be revealed, his mind went back to reality.

"W- what?!" He said out surprisingly and Minene looked at him confusingly.

"What's wrong Nishijima?" She asked.

"Oh, it's n- nothing Minene. Shall we eat now?"

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

"I'm going now. Bye Minene."

"Bye. Have a good day at work."

She waved at him and he waved back before closing the door. Once the door closed, she sighed. "Well, better get to work now."

She took the vacuum and went to the kitchen to clean it up. When she was vacuuming it, she noticed a white box on the table. She looked at it for a while.

"Huh? He forgot his lunch."

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is** _ **very**_ **short, I know. But I ended it here because I want the other things to be in the next chapter.**

 **And if you have watched the anime, you probably know the scene that went through Nishijima's mind. ;)**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (short as fuck) chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys! Sorry for not updating recently. I was so busy with school work and exams and didn't have time. So when I had time, I decided to update this right away because of how you guys like it, and I'm happy about that.**

 **Note: This chapter may spoil "Mirai Nikki: Mosaic" series. So if you haven't read that then go read it first before reading this. But if you don't want to then it's still fine because the spoiler is quite minor.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on "My Second Self, Your Third Self"…**_

 _She waved at him and he waved back before closing the door. Once the door closed, she sighed. "Well, better get to work now."_

 _She took the vacuum and went to the kitchen to clean it up. When she was vacuuming it, she noticed a white box on the table. She looked at it for a while._

 _"Huh? He forgot his lunch."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: We meet again, policewoman**

"This idiot forgot his lunch, and I couldn't fucking believe that." Minene said to herself as she groaned in her hand on her face. "I couldn't blame him though. He's a busy cop after all. Oh well, I guess I have to give him this myself."

She went to her room and grabbed a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans. She then went downstairs and took her brown leather jacket. She had to borrow Nishijima these clothes because they both hadn't had free time to go shopping for her clothes. Well, these weren't the best but they were the only ones that she had right now. She grabbed Nishijima's lunch and went outside.

She walked on the street and headed to Sakurami City Police Department, where Nishijima worked. She could go there by herself because she was awfully familiar with these streets. These look the same as they did in the second world, so she didn't have to wander around and eventually got lost in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Nishijima was in his office doing his things. It was a normal day of work for him and there wasn't anything bad happened yet.

"Hey Masumi!" One of his colleagues said at the door. "Someone wants to meet you."

He looked at the door and saw Minene holding a lunchbox. He asked surpringly. "Minene, why are you here? You're supposed to be at home!"

"How can I be at home when you forgot your lunch, you idiot!" She said while holding up the package. "Here."

She tossed the lunchbox and he caught it. He smiled with his usual rookie face. "Thanks a lot Minene! I could have been starving if you didn't bring it for me."

"Okay. Just… don't forget about it again, alright?"

Before he could say something else, a woman walked into the room and said in a cheerful voice. "Good morning everyone! Hi Nishijima!"

Minene looked at her and her eyes widened. It was a policewoman and she has purple eyes and purple hair which is held into a high ponytail with a small bow. She wore a pair of rectangular glasses on her face. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a yellow suit and a red tie.

Minene knew this woman. She's Natsuko Ooshima, Nishijima's colleague.

"Oh! Hi there Natsu-chan!" Nishijima greeted her with a smile. "You came late, you know."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My alarm clock got a problem."

While they were chatting, Minene just stood there watching them in silence. Noticing that she has gone awfully quiet, Nishijima turned to her and spoke up. "Hey Minene, are you alright there?"

"Y… yeah. I have to go now. You stay here and do your things. Bye."

And with that said, she walked away.

* * *

Minene had done cooking lunch and she was sitting at the dining table while drinking some water. Today was a tough day for her because of _them._

In the second world, Minene's next terrorist attack was about eliminating Cardinal Fred Haiman, who was a religious person. This was one of her step of erasing all things religious, so she killed Natsuko when she was on her scuba-diving trip and then the terrorist disguised as the poor policewoman to blend in the police without getting caught. But she didn't succeed. The police found out about her true identity and that was the same day she got her Escape Diary.

But the problem wasn't about Natsuko herself; it was about the _things_ between Nishijima and Natsuko.

While she was in disguise, Minene remembered that Natuko was a new policewoman and Kurusu paired her up with Nishijima because of that. That was a tough time to remain being the "Natsuko" he knew. But Minene remembered it the most when they were eating lunch together while she was trying to kill Haiman.

"He said that he wanted to get married at the church one day and then I said about my opinion on God. And… and then he asked "Natsuko" to try it out with him… I… I think that he was asking me to go on a date." Minene mumbled to herself.

Nishijima seemed to have a little crush on Natsuko. They were quite close and him calling her "Natsu-chan" made her hurt a little. When he and Kurusu surrounded her after finding out her true identity, he seemed… hurt, and heart-broken because she killed her.

But the thing that hurt her the most was that he was asking the fake Natsuko to go on a date with him, not her.

Now, she was still wandering with her mind. She said to herself that she would move on with him and be a normal woman, but she seemed to be unable to do that. She seemed jealous of Natsuko. She shook her head lightly.

"No… I have to hold myself back. This is the third world and of course that Nishijima has feeling for Natsuko here, not me. She deserves it, not me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *yawn* I'm so bored… There's nothing for me to do-**

 **This story: GET TO WORK!**

 **Me: Huh?**

 **This story: You haven't updated me FOR ETERNITY! YOUR READERS ARE WAITING, YOU IDIOT!**

 **Me: Okay, geez, I'll update you, just let me time to-**

 **This story: GET YOUR ASS TO WORK. RIGHT NOW!**

 ***beep***

 **Sorry for not updating for so long! You guys must have been waiting for very long. Let's get into business right away, shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: New Year Eve party**

Wow… just, wow…

It had been five months since that incident, and Minene didn't even have time to react to it. Time passed so fast, and things just had been fine recently.

Not really.

Despite telling herself to forget her feelings for Nishijima, Minene couldn't help it but felt her heart ache as whenever she saw him going alongside his fellow colleague, Natsuko. Sometimes she found herself screaming at her hurt inner self for caring so much about the two. She knew that Nishijima had feelings for Natsuko in the first place, not her. Natsuko is a cute and energetic policewoman and she's herself just a wanted terrorist with not-so-happy past. She told herself to push her feelings away to not disturb their future happiness, but… she seemed to be nearly unable to do so. The deep feelings were so strong that she couldn't ignore them.

But she had to force herself to forget him.

Because sometimes, it's the best way to keep thing as they always be.

…

"Minene, you okay there?" Nishijima poked Minene's shoulder, snapping her out of her mind.

She shook her head to clear her mind away from the depressing thoughts she was having. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got… distracted."

"Distracted? Distracted by what?" He asked in confusion.

She slightly shook her head again and sign as she put her left hand over her forehead. "It's nothing you should care about, really."

He looked at her for a while before turning back to his track.

They were walking on the pavement along the shops. They were going shopping together for some groceries and some formal clothing. New Year Eve was coming nearby and the police department, where Nishijma worked, was holding a party to celebrate it. In their hands were a few groceries bag and Nishijima had already gotten his black suit, so now they just needed to buy Minene something nice to wear for the party.

Minene looked into the shops through the glass windows, but nothing interested her… until something caught her eyes and she stopped midway in her track. Her eyes seemed to double in size as she stared at it.

Behind the clear glass windows stood a mannequin wearing a dress in display. The dress was knee-length and pinkish white, at its trim was a layer of flowing frills. It had long sleeves which were peasant-shaped at the top part and wrapped around the mannequin's arms perfectly at the bottom part, there was also frills and purple ribbons at the end of them. At the top part of the dress were three buttons. Around her waist were two thin purple ribbons which were tied together into an X shape.

This dress was the gothic dress she had back in the second world. She got it when she and Nishijima were running away from the 3rd in the abandoned university and she got wet, which Nishijima gave her this dress to change into.

Noticing that she was staring at something, Nishijima stopped as well and looked at the direction her eyes were at. He smiled once he saw the dress.

"You like it, don't you?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Wha- No! Why- why would I li- like this ridiculous-looking, girly dress?!" She said (lied, actually), but it seemed like that he wouldn't buy it.

"Oh come on Minene, just admit it. I think it looked really nice. If you want then you can try it on and maybe I will buy it for you."

"Urg…"

She groaned and they walked into the shops. The shop assistant greeted them with a smile. "Good morning! How can I help you?"

"Good morning, my friend really likes that dress," He said as he pointed at the dress. "so I was wondering if she can try it on."

"Of course! She would look beautiful in that dress! Come on miss, please follow me. I'll lead you to the changing room and bring you the dress to try on." Minene followed the shop assistant and Nishijima wait outside.

After about ten minutes, he heard the curtain being pulled over and looked up when he gasped quietly. The dress wrapped around Minene body perfectly, showing every curves of hers. Minene gripped the dress tightly with her hands while blushing, making her look more beautiful than ever. In Nishijima's mind, she looked gorgeous… yet so familiar to him.

"D… don't stare like that! I tried this on just n- not because you wanted me to in the first place, you know!" She stuttered out loud.

Just then, another scene flashed through his mind.

* * *

 _That same woman with purple hair stepped out from behind a curtain in an abandoned university. He smiled at her as she looked away while blushing, but the darkness of the room hid her face away from his view. But he could still see that she was wearing the same pink dress Minene was wearing._

" _I didn't wear this because you told me to." She said quietly._

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I knew that you would look absolutely stunning, miss!" The squealing of the shop assistant snapped him out of his mind. She was smiling cheerfully as she put of her hand over her lips. She then turned to Nishijima. "Don't you agree, mister?"

"Y… yeah, you look amazing, Minene." He smiled at her and she blushed more.

"Shut up…"

"Okay, I will but this dress. How much is it?"

* * *

"Okay, here we are!"

Nishijima said as he pushed open the double doors into a big room of a restaurant. Minene had to admit that this restaurant was really fancy. The floor was lined with red carpet and the big square tables were covered with pure white cloth, as well as the chairs. Up at the ceiling was a big and shiny lighting fixture which was gleaming against the bright light of the room.

Minene was wearing the dress Nishijima bought for her last week. Her hair was down and curled a little so it looked a little wavy and flowed as she took every step. A silvery hairclips were at the left side of her hair and matched her beads necklace. She also wore a pair of purple heels. Nishijima just wore a simple black suit with creamy-colored tie, but he still looked very good.

"Oh, there you are Masumi!" Keigo Kurusu, his boss who was also the 4th in the second world, greeted the two with a wide smile. "Happy New Year to you! And who's this beautiful lady you brought with?"

"Happy New Year to you too, Mr. Kurusu." Nishijima smiled and then turned to Minene. "This is my friend Minene Uryuu, who I found injured on the day the school collapsed. You remember that day, don't you?"

"Oh, of course that I still remember! Nice to meet you, miss Uryuu. I'm Keigo Kurusu, Nishijima's boss, but you can call me Keigo."

"Thanks, you can call me Minene too."

During the three's conversation, Minene tried to be as polite and normal as possible toward Keigo because she remembered everything that he did and everything that happened to him in the past. And she felt a little uncomfortable too, since she took off her eye patch tonight.

She was _forced_ to take it off, actually.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

It was 5.30 PM. As Minene and Nishijima were getting for the party, Nishijima spoke up while Minene was putting on her eye patch.

"Hey, have you ever taken that eye patch off?"

"No." She replied simply. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have never seen you without it before." He approached her and reached his hand up to her eye patch. "Can you, like, take it away for a few seconds? Beside, wearing a dress doesn't quite match with wearing an eye patch on your face."

Seeing his hands approaching her face, she moved backward. "Hell no! Why should I anyway? It's a ridiculous thing to do!"

"Come on, just let me see your face without it on." He reached out one more time, so she moved one more time as well.

"Still a no Nishijima. Just get ready quickly!"

"Fine…"

He sighed and walked to the clothing racket, reaching up his hand to grab his tie. But instead of grabbing the said thing, his hand moved quickly to Minene's face and took her eye patch off without her noticing. She yelped in surprise and reached out to take it back but was too slow. She tried to jump up, but she couldn't reach it because Nishijima had held it above his head, which was too high for her because he is already taller than her.

"Give it back!" She said angrily.

He just chuckled. "Haha, you thought I'm just gonna give it to you that easily-"

He was cut off when he took a look at her fully-revealed face. Without her eye patch on, her face looked brighter and both of her eyes were gleaming beautifully. Once again, she looked familiar to someone, he just couldn't figure out who.

He smiled. "You look better without this thing on. Your eyes are really beautiful."

Hearing his compliment, Minene, who had given up due to her tiredness of trying, blushed slightly. "My left eye is… a fake one, since I lost it."

"You still look beautiful. Maybe you shouldn't wear this thing at all, you know."

Her eyes snapped open at his statement as she tried to reach up and grab her eye patch, but found no effort once again. "No way! I'm not going anywhere without it!"

He grinned. "Well, I'll give it back… once we returned from the party."

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

She sighed quietly as she remembered that moment. Because of him, she now had to go out without her precious eye patch, which annoyed her a little. But she tried to ignore it anyway.

Suddenly, a familiar female voice spoke up. "Hey Nishijima!"

"Oh, hi Natsuko! You look really nice."

Minene agreed with Nishijima, although she hated herself for it. Natusko's purple hair was down as well. She wore a beautiful orange dress with thin laces which nearly reached her knees. She had a pair of white earrings, matching white necklace and bracelets and orange heels.

"Thanks a lot Nishijima, you look good too." She looked over Minene and greeted her with a smile. "Oh, hello miss. I think I saw you before."

"Um… yes. I saw you too when I brought lunch for Nishijima."

"You must be Nishijima's friend. Nice to meet you, I'm his colleague, Natsuko Ooshima. But calling me Natsuko is fine."

"Please to meet you Natsuko. I'm Minene Uryuu, but call me Minene. It's nice to meet his coworker."

Minene was trying her best to speak properly. She had no harsh on Natsuko, but it seemed like that her heart was betraying her; it was aching a lot as she watched her and Nishijima having small talk. Seeing her smiling at him and he returning it made her feel like there was a knot in her stomach. Her heart was like shattering to pieces as the thoughts she had a week ago returned to her. She quietly walked away, but unfortunately Nishijima spotted her.

"Where are you going Minene?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get some fresh air…" She said without turning back to face him.

She walked to the balcony and looked up at the sky. It was so dark yet so beautiful and filled with gleaming stars. She kept staring at it until she felt tears coming out from the corner of her eyes. She quickly used one hand to wipe them away, not wanting anyone to see her crying. She's a tough woman, right? So why should she cry over a man who just saw her as a 'friend'?

No… she had to be strong, even if that meant ignoring her broken heart as it shattered without him knowing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! You must have been waiting for so long, right? Sorry about that. First, I have to study for my entrance exams into high school, then my laptop got broken.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Valentine's Day**

"I'm off to work now, Minene!"

"See you!"

Minene replied after hearing that from Nishijima and heard the sound of the door being closed. She sighed. It had been two months since that New Year Eve party and surprisingly, there wasn't any big or serious event from then. They still keep doing what they usually do: Nishijima would go to work and Minene would stay home doing chores until he comes home, sometimes on Saturday or Sunday, when Nishijima is free, they would often go shopping together. Nothing else special, actually.

While cleaning the living room, Minene looked at the calendar placed on the coffee table to check the date, like usual, and she got quite surprised by the date. Today was February 14th, the day of Valentines'.

"Wow, it has been this fast…? It is Valentine's Day already…" She said to herself. "I bet Yukiteru is going to go out somewhere with that psychotic girl Yuno if they are dating in this world."

Suddenly, something stuck her mind and she went silent. Valentine's Day… If Nishijima is dating someone then they will be going out today as well. But he never said that he had a girlfriend or he had his eyes on someone yet, at least at this moment. But he never said that doesn't mean he doesn't have feeling for some girl out there. Minene has to admit that despite of his cockiness, he has got quite the charm. If a girl ever got to know him a little then she would fall for him quite easily.

Minene immediately thought of Natsuko. They are quite close-

"What am I thinking?!" She knocked herself on her head. "That idiot?! What girl would find him attractive?! He's… he's… Urg… I don't know… too childish?"

Decided to forget about that, she went back to her work. After a while, she went into the kitchen to clean it. But when she got into that room, the thing she saw on the table made her want to bang her head on the wall.

"Seriously…?" She mumbled. "Seriously?! He. Forgot. To. Bring. His. Lunch. Again! What the hell?! This is one of the most important thing to keep him alive, yet he forgot it again!"

Knowing that complaining would do no good, she decided to bring the lunchbox to him.

"I swear to God, if he freaking forget this thing again, I will fucking let him starve to death."

She mumbled again before turning the doorknob and went outside the house.

* * *

'Where is that idiot's office again?'

Minene thought as she walked up the stairs. She was kinda annoyed, because not only that Nishijima forgot his lunch, but also she… kinda forgot where his office was.

As she was walking along a hallway toward a turning, she heard talking. Usually, she would obviously ignore that, but she noticed it because the two voices sounded very familiar. She continued walking until she reached the turning and took a peak. It was Nishijima! Good for her, because she was getting really tired after walking so much.

Minene was about to call him until she saw someone else standing in front of him. It was Natsuko. That wasn't the problem, but the real problem was that… in her hands was a white box with red ribbons, and she was giving it to him. They seemed to be having a very happy talk.

Not waiting for her mind to think, she ran away.

* * *

It was very late in the evening and Minene was outside of their house. It was nearly midnight, but she couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't forget about what happened today. Honestly, she always convinced herself that although he might have feelings for someone, it wouldn't be Natsuko. But now… seeing that made her feel like the world was shattering around her. She couldn't stand seeing them like that. She couldn't believe herself anymore, either.

Now, she was sitting under a big tree in their yard. She held her legs close to her body and buried her face into her arms placed on her knees. The scenery tonight was so beautiful, just like in a romance novel. The moon was shining brightly down the rustling green grass and the wind was blowing so gently that it seemed calming. Seeing the beautiful scene around her made her even sadder. She cried… cried… and kept crying, asking herself why she kept loving him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Minene!" She sobbed. "You knew this from the beginning… You knew it! Then why are you so hurt by this?! Why…?"

"Minene…?"

She jumped and looked over her left. It was Nishijima, and she felt hurt even more.

"What are you doing here, Minene? It's midnight." He asked.

She tried avoiding eye contact with him by looking away. "I should be the one who asks that."

He sighed and sat down beside her. "I… couldn't sleep. That is kind of strange, since I often get so tired because of work that I can fall asleep at any time."

"Is it because of your new girlfriend?" She asked without thinking.

He looked surprised, which was out of her expectation. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"N… Natsuko! Isn't Natsuko your girlfriend now?" She would shouted at him if she didn't calm herself down before that. "I saw her giving a Valentine gift this morning, and you two looked very happy. It so looks like that you two are the happiest couple!"

"Oh! That gift this morning?" He asked and then chuckled, leading her to curiosity. "Minene, you misunderstood us. That was my birthday gift!"

"Wh… what?"

* * *

 **Flashback…**

"Happy birthday, Nishijima!" Natsuko said happily while giving Nishijima the gift.

Nishijima looked quite confused. "Uh… Natsuko, it isn't my birthday yet. Beside, today's Valentine's Day."

"No!" Natsuko giggled. "Happy _very early_ birthday, Nishijima! I hope you will like this present!"

"Uh… thanks a lot, Natsuko, but…" He took the present, but still looked confused. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, when your birthday arrives, I won't be here in this town to give you this! In a few more weeks, I'm going on my vacation. I will go scuba diving!"

"Wow, that sounds fun."

"Yeah, it does. And again, happy early birthday!"

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

"So… that was just a birthday present?"

"Yep. She bought me a very nice vest- Hey, are you alright?"

He asked upon seeing the tears in the corners of her eyes. Too hurt, she didn't notice his question and looked up at the moon. The moonlight made her tears and her eyes sparkled beautifully. Seeing this beautiful side of her, Nishijima suddenly thought of the woman that sometimes strikes his mind.

Without thinking, he raised one hand to her face without being noticed and wipe away the tears in her eye. Surprised by the sudden contact, she stared at him. He looked into her eyes deeply and said quietly.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

She looked away again and didn't reply back. Her hand reached the area where he wiped away the tears. She blushed slightly upon thinking about the very moment that just happened.

"I… don't know…" She answered more quietly.

Then, she went back into her silent self. Nishijima knew that she didn't want to talk about this, so he just look at her for a while and looked up at the shining moon up in the sky.

"Minene… I don't know what made you sad, but…" He paused and put a hand on her shoulder. "… if you ever need someone to talk to, then I'll be all ears, okay?"

She smiled gently. "Thank you…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: It's you**

"I'm home Minene!"

Nishijima called out as he opened the front door. Hearing his voice, Minene ran out from the kitchen, her hands were holding a pair of chopsticks and an apron was hung around her neck and in front of her body.

"Oh, you came home early today." She said.

"Yeah." Nishijima said while taking off his shoes and jacket. "There wasn't surprisingly much work today."

"Well, that's good to hear." She went back inside. "Come in, I just finished making dinner. Today you have to eat while it's still hot!"

He chuckled. "Alright, I'm coming."

* * *

Their dinner went on like usual with them talking about today's things and maybe her groan annoyingly at his stupid puns. Sometimes, Minene appreciates these moments. It seems like this is the only time she is alone peacefully with him. Of course, she can be with him when they're out shopping as well, but the noisy street outside isn't really pleasant to her.

Time flew and they finished eating. As usual, Minene cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. But as she was putting the dishes on the rack, the ground suddenly shook. It didn't shake very hard at first. But after just a few seconds, it shook rapidly, making Minene nearly fell down.

"Wha-" She said as she tried to stand still. "An earthquake?!"

"This is not good!" He said. "Hide somewhere, Minene!"

Doing what he told her, she quickly ran to the table while trying to stay balance. But as she was crawling to hide under the table, the flower vase fell down due to the rapid shake, aiming down to Minene's head.

"Minene!"

Nishijima yelled loudly as he ran toward her. He covered her body with his own, letting the vase hit his head. That was when everything went black in his vision afterward.

* * *

" _Hey! Pull yourself together!"_

 _The woman with purple haired said as she held Nishijima on her laps while blood ran from his chest and from her ripped off right forearm. A trail of his blood was seen along the hallway until where they were._

" _It's all right." He said weakly as he looked up at her. But he couldn't see her face very clearly as his vision was getting blurry. "Leave me and go."_

" _I can't do that!" It seemed like that she was about to cry._

" _I won't be saved either way." He whispered, voice still weak and he closed his eyes._

 _It seemed like she was going to say something, but then she looked up and gasped quietly. Up at the stairs, two policemen ran down and held their guns up, aiming at her. Her eyes opened wide. Just as death was about to come get here, he used all of his last strength and got up. He put his hands on the wall and on both sides of her head._

" _Minene!"_

 _That was the last thing he said before letting the bullets hit his back. His blood ran from the holes on his back, soaking his jacket, the floor… as well as the ring that was glimmering against the bright red shade of his blood._

 _As he fell down the ground, he finally got his last chance to look at her face._

 _She was the purple-haired woman he found at the collapsed school building._

* * *

Nishijima's eyes shot opened as he awoke from his slumber. He looked around and saw that he was in his bedroom. The sun was shining into his room through the windows and the wind flew gently making the curtains swayed softly.

He tried to get up but the huge pain at his head prevented him from doing that. He groaned and touched his forehead to realize that his head was wrapped in bandages. He rubbed his head as the headache was still hurting a lot. Lying on his bed, he tried to remember what happened, which he wasn't able to.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and Minene came in. Seeing that he had woken up, she ran to his bed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god, Nishijima!" She exclaimed happily. "You're finally awake! I thought you were out forever!"

"M… Minene?" He asked. "What happened? Why is my head wrapped in bandages?"

"Oh, you didn't remember, I forgot." She said as she broke the hug and sat beside him at the edge of the bed. "There was an earthquake last night. I was about to be hit by a flower vase until you came and got hit instead."

"Oh…" He said as he started to gain memories.

"I phoned Keigo to tell him what happened, so don't worry about getting scolded tomorrow. But damn it, Nishijima!" She was suddenly scolding. "Why would you do that?! I thought you were in a coma for eternity!"

He chuckled. "But if I didn't do that then you would get hurt instead, Minene. And I wouldn't want that for sure."

"Whatever, you're still stupid." She pouted but suddenly stopped like she remembered something. "Oh, I made pancakes for breakfast downstairs! Stay here, I will get it for you."

With that said, she ran down the stairs, leaving him alone in his room. The dream he had last night was starting to come back to his mind. Memories came to him as well. He looked down at the blanket while thinking thoughtfully. Everything has come back to him now, everything about his second life with her, about him finding out she was pretending to be Natsuko, about them running away from the murderous 3rd diary owner, about his proposal… Everything.

And woman who he gave his feelings to was always with him in this same house, but he didn't even realize it until now.

* * *

"Umm… Nishijima?"

"Yeah?" Nishijima turned his head around to see a confused Minene.

"Why are you making breakfast?" She asked.

He, who was wearing an apron while standing in front of a hot pan and a bowl of pancake batter, smiled. "Well, what is wrong about me making breakfast?" In the pan was a pancake which was still being cooked and on a dish near the batter bowl was a stack of cooked pancakes.

"There's nothing wrong. But… I'm usually the one who do that every morning." She, still confused, said. "And don't you have work today?"

"My boss gave me a day off today." He said as he flipped the pancake over. "And you making breakfast everyday doesn't mean you have to do that forever, Minene. Beside…" He grinned at her. "You have to taste my skill in cooking today."

She returned his grin with her own. "Well, we'll see about that."

She sat down at the table and he returned to the pan. He didn't actually want to show her his cooking skill but his care for her. Since the day he found his lost memories, he had tried his best to help her in everything, even the smallest things. He wondered if she noticed this sudden change of his. But it seemed like that she didn't since her behavior didn't change a bit.

After a few more pancakes and their breakfast was ready. He separated the big pancakes stack into two smaller ones, poured some syrup on them and put a few blueberries and strawberries around them. He then brought the dishes to the table.

Minene grabbed the pork and knife, cut a slice of her pancake and put it into her mouth. She chewed it for a while before widening her eyes a little. The aroma of the pancake was absolutely perfect, and the berries added a little more texture to them, making this one of best breakfast she had ever had in her life.

"Well, feeling defeated yet?" He asked while grinning at his victory.

"S- shut up." She pouted and looked away. "It's not like… this pancake is good or anything, it's not bad but not good either, it's… just okay."

"Heh heh, if you said so…" He continued grinning.

They continued eating while talking about some random things, but in his mind, there were a lot more things. He was thinking that he could just let things like this and tell her nothing about his memories. But his other side told him that he should tell her so that they could continue their relationship here in this third world. He was having a very time trying to make a final decision.

* * *

Nishijima sat up from his bed, groaning. It was midnight, but he found himself not being able to sleep again. He got off bed and was about to go downstairs to get himself some hot milk until he looked out of the windows and saw the moon. It was full tonight and was shining brightly. He changed his mind afterward.

Walking around the garden, Nishijima enjoyed the cold breeze of the night. As he was walking to the big tree, he saw Minene there. She was standing and leaning her back against the tree, eyes gazing up at the moon and her right hand holding her left elbow. He came up to her.

"Can't sleep either?"

He asked and she looked over him sighing. "Yeah…"

Standing next to her, he leaned his back to the tree and secretly looked at her. The bright light of the moon shone on her face, making her eyes sparkle beautifully. He couldn't tell how beautiful she is to him.

Silence remained between them as time flew by. Something clicked in his mind. Since he was alone with her now, how about he… tell her? Half of him told him to do that immediately so that his chance wouldn't slip away, but the other half told him not to because he might mess up everything. He took a deep breath and took in all of his courage. He won't hide it anymore, he had to face any possibilities.

'Well, here goes nothing…'

"Minene…" He spoke up. "Can I, like, ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She said while still gazing the moon.

He took in another deep breath. "You came from the second world, didn't you?"

She immediately turned her head to face him with her eyes doubled in size. "Uh… sorry, what?!"

"You didn't come from this world but the last one, right?"

"Uh… um… Wh- what are you, uh, talking about? What world? There- there is n- no such thing. You m- must have… uh… watched t- too much science fiction films! You- you're so funny, ahahaha…"

She was stuttering and sweating suspiciously like crazy, which told him that she knew about it. Without any warning, he held her wrist and pin them against the tree on both sides of her head. Her face was full of sweat as she looked up at him.

"W… what are you doing, Nishijma?"

"Don't pretend that you knew nothing…" He said. "You're Minene Uryuu, the terrorist from the second world. Am I wrong?"

His brown eyes looked straight into her purple ones. She gulped and continued to stare at him. His gaze were so strong yet so deep that she couldn't bring herself to look away. He said nothing, still waiting for his answer.

Knowing that he was serious, she looked down at the ground and sighed. "Yes, I'm the terrorist from the second world. So… I guess that you have gained your memories then…"

"It's you who help me remember, Minene…" He let go of her wrists. "But why did you say nothing about this? You could have told me about this and I could have remembered then instead of waiting for one year."

This time, there was a long silence before she spoke up again, eyes still at the ground beneath. "B… because… " She started to make quiet sobbing sound and tried to hide it. "… I… I thought that it would be meaningless to explain to you then since I thought you were a different person here in the third world…"

"Then why didn't you do something to make me remember, like… being a terrorist?"

"Having two Minenes being terrorists would mess up this world, Nishijima, and that is the last I would want to happen."

Silence once again. She hugged herself and bit her lips, still trying to silent her sobbing, but unfortunately, he heard her.

"H- Honestly…" She started stuttering again as the sobbing was getting in her voice. "I- I kind of wanted y- you to g- gain memories but- but…"

"Don't cry, Minene…" He said quietly as he wiped a drop of her tears out from the corner of her eyes. "What happened, happened. The most important thing here is that I remember you now. So don't cry anymore. Seeing you like this hurts me, you know."

She said nothing while trying to stop crying, but she wasn't able to and cried more. She hid her face with her hands, but he removed them away.

"Ni- Nishijima…" She mumbled out. "I… I don't know… how to respond…"

"Please don't cry anymore, because I'm here with you."

He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested her forehead on his chest and gripped his jacket on his back. Tears stained his shirt as they remained like that in silence. Time seemed to freeze, letting them spending their alone time together as they finally found each other's love.

He then held her chin up and slowly leaned down, letting his face closer to hers. She stayed still and their lips connected. He pulled away after a few seconds, but she leaned up to kiss him again. He looked deeply into her eyes as he chuckled.

"I'm finally able to finish the kiss that was interrupted back then."

"Yeah." She smiled and rest her cheek on his chest. "I love you, Nishijima."

"I love you too, my little terrorist."

* * *

 **You guys remembered the kiss that was interrupted by Nishijima's phone call? When they was about to kiss, I was like "Doitdoitdoitdoit!". But when they pulled away, I was like "FUCK YOU PHONE CALL!" and raged all over the place (in my mind, of course XD)**

 **But aaaaaanyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Proposal**

It had been five months since Minene and Nishijima got together. The two were very happy, especially Minene because she didn't have to hide her feelings for him anymore, making her feel more comfortable around him. Yes, of course they sometimes argued too, but they were always able to make it up in the end.

It was a peaceful Sunday night. Minene and Nishijima were going for a walk on the streets. Minene was complaining about something and Nishijima was just listening to her until something caught his eyes.

Behind a glass window of a wedding studio were two mannequins, one had a figure of a man and other had a figure of a woman. The male one was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath a white vest, a black tie and black dress shoes. The female one had curly wig with a flower headpiece. The dress it was wearing was a white sleeveless one with flowers attached from the top until the waist, long white gloves and a long white veil that touched the floor.

Nishijima suddenly stopped in his track, bringing his eyes from his girlfriend to the mannequins. Minene was still complaining until she noticed he no longer listened. Calling out his name didn't work, so she held his arm and shook it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned back to her.

"Uh- Minene?"

"I called you but you didn't hear me. Where were you, you idiot? Up on the cloud?" She said in annoyance.

He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, really? Sorry Minene, I got… uh… carried away… maybe?" He chuckled, making her roll her eyes.

"I don't know what distracted you but… whatever."

And with that said, she continued her complaining while he just chuckling and listening. Despite that, he still couldn't take his previous thoughts out of his head.

* * *

"Welcome home, Nishijima!"

"Thanks, Minene." He smiled while taking off his shoes and jacket. "I came home a little late because I was busy buying something."

Hearing him saying that, she noticed the package in his hand. "Really? What is it?"

He cursed his mouth for saying that for no reason since this was supposed to be a secret.

"Ah… uh… it's nothing special Minene. Just… um… a little gift for my… uh… boss!"

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Y- yeah, for my boss!" He stuttered, trying not to sound suspicious. "M- my salary just g- got increased, so I- I bought him a little gift to thank him!"

Only the part where his salary got increased was true.

"Strange, I rarely see anyone that buys their boss gift for having their salary put up."

He immediately changed subject. "A- anyway, is dinner ready?"

"Yeah, it's still hot, so you better come in." She did notice him changing subject suspiciously, but she ignored it anyway.

* * *

"Minene, are you free at the moment?"

Hearing Nishijima's question, Minene, who was reading a book in the living room, turned around to face him. "Um… Yeah, I guess. Do you need anything?"

"Come here please."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion, but decided to stand up and walk up to him afterward. He immediately tied a blindfold around her head.

"Hey! What is with this blindfold?!" She raised one hand, attempting to take it off. But he quickly held her hand, preventing her from doing it.

"Come with me. I'll take it off once we're there."

"Where the hell is 'there'?!"

"You'll know soon."

* * *

"Okay, you can look now." Nishijima said while taking off her blindfold.

"Finally! It was so annoyi-"

She cut herself off when she saw the sight before her. They were on top of a hill near their house. The sky above was a dark shade of blue. The stars were twinkling while the moon was shining gently down the ground beneath. A cold breeze passed by, making the green leaves on the tree and the grass under their feet rustle a peaceful and pleasant sound. Looking down, she saw the entire city with lights shining from the windows of the buildings.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

"It's…" She said quietly. "It's beautiful… and it reminded me of something from before…"

A pair of arm suddenly wrapped around her, starling her a little. Turning her head around, she saw him smiling down at her. "It's like the night when I proposed to you in the second world, right?"

"Yeah…"

After a short silence, he pulled his arms back and spoke up. "Minene, turn around."

"Um… okay?"

She did as what he told her to, and she was surprised by him kneeling down in front of her. Before she could even do something, he took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Minene, I've always enjoyed every moment we spent together, even when we argue over a smallest thing. When I'm with you, I feel your love that warms up my heart. I love you very much, and I will always do."

She said nothing as he continued.

"Did you remember when I proposed to you in the second world? I was so happy that I could finally be able to show my love to you, although I didn't know if you were going to accept me or not. But then, the cruel world took me away from you and the only thing I could do was protecting you one last time before I let out my last breath. But now, we're together again, so I want to start over."

He opened a velvet box, revealing a ring with a small sparkling diamond attached to it.

"Minene, will you marry me?"

Another silence came across them, and Nishijima waited patiently for her answer. But suddenly, he saw tears shed from the corners of her eyes. He quickly stood up, panicking.

"W- what's wrong, Minene?! Did I s- say something wrong?"

Again, unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. "Y- yes…" She said between her sobbing. "Yes, of course I will, Nishijima… You idiot, d- do you really need to ask me that? I've been waiting for this moment for so damn long…"

Surprised, he just stood there still while she continued crying, soaking his shirt with her tears. Smiling, he put one hand on her back while the other stroked her hair.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The children**

Minene and Nishijima's wedding was five months ago, and they had been living very happily together. They just continued their usual routine everyday, but they somehow felt very different now that they were married. It was like that… having your soul mate always be there for you change your feelings on everyday thing.

Everything was fine…

… until right now.

Minene wasn't feeling very well recently. Vomiting, dizziness, faintness… those things just repeated themselves. And she craved for food, like, all the time, which she usually didn't. She thought that she was like that because she was getting older, but she realized that it wasn't the case when she remembered her period was very long ago. That made her wonder if it was something she thought it was.

So, she took a test.

And now, she was looking at the result wide-eyed.

Two lines lied before her eyes.

"No…" She mumbled. "God no…"

* * *

"… Minene?"

"H- Huh?!"

Minene was startled by Nishijima's voice while washing the dishes, making her almost drop a plate.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"W- What are you talking about? I'm f- fine! Look! Fine and healthy as always!" She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but…" He eyed her for a while. "I mean, I noticed that while having dinner a while ago, you were… awfully quiet."

"N- Nonsense! Is being quiet so strange?!"

"You never stayed so silent during meals, honey-"

"Don't call me 'honey', y- you idiot!" She stuttered, trying to change subject, but he wasn't going to be distracted so easily.

"There must be something going on with you, Minene."

She said nothing.

"C'mon…" He had hugged her from behind without her knowing it. "You know you can tell me anything, plus, we're married now."

There was a long pause before she spoke up again.

"Okay…" She said quietly. "But promise not to… freak out, alright?"

"Alright. But what could possibly make me freak out anyway? I'm awesome!"

He grinned cockily, and that just came as an addition to her nervousness. She took a very deep breath before saying. "I'm pregnant."

His grin faded away.

"Yes, you heard that. I'm pregnant, with your baby."

He didn't say anything.

"Well, freaked out yet, 'awesome' Nishijima?"

Still no reply for her.

"Um… Nishijima…?" After putting the last plate onto the rack, she turned her body back to fully face him to see that he had frozen in place. "Nishijima? Hello!" She waved her hand in front of his face, hoping to snap him out.

Then, all of a sudden, he held her waist and spun her around in the air.

"AHH!" She yelled. "Put me down! You idiot!"

"Oh my GOD!" He said in joy, ignoring her shouting. "I'm so freaking happy, Minene! Finally, you are bearing my baby!"

"NISHIJIMA!"

"O- oh, sorry, hehe…" He chuckled, putting her down. "Got too excited."

"Next time, warn me first, okay?!" She pouted. "That scared the hell out of me!"

"Alright, sweetie."

"DON'T CALL ME 'SWEETIE' EITHER, DAMN IT!"

"Okay, okay, geez… But seriously…" He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy that we're finally having a baby, no kidding. Gosh, how I long for this moment from the first time I proposed to you."

"Oh, that 'I want you to bear my child' part? Yeah, I remember that." She chuckled heartedly.

"Yes, I know I was cocky, but…" He held her more tightly. "That's honestly what I've always waited for in my entire life."

* * *

"Alright, time to sweep the hou-"

"MINENE!"

Minene almost dropped the broom when she heard Nishijima yelled from nowhere.

"What the fuck was that for, Nishijima?!" She turned around to see him running to her and she put a hand over her fast-beating heart. "You scared me so much, don't you know that?!"

"You're here, thank god!" He said, huffing. "Where have you been? I woke up and panicked like there was no tomorrow when you weren't lying next to me."

"Um, I… went down the stairs to cleanup?" She said. "It's not like I suddenly disappeared for no reason, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I know but-" He cut himself off. "Wait, what did you said you were doing?"

"I went down the stairs to clean the house up."

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "Minene! I told you to leave every chore to me, didn't I?"

"But… it's part of my daily routine…"

"Minene, you're pregnant and I don't want you to be in ANY danger. You're carrying our babies, and just a little risk may-"

"Nishijima…" He didn't seem that he would stop, so she decided to cut him off. "I think you're… overreacting, and you need to stop right now."

"O- Oh, really?" He scratched the back of his head. "Hehe… Sorry, dear. I was just… very worried about you. Did I tell you how long I've been waiting for you to bear my children? Well, now that you're pregnant, I have to protect them AND you at any cost! You know how much you three mean to me."

"Nishijima…"

She said and gave him a hug. She knew this feelings of his of finally getting his wish and wanting to protect it. She once had a wish too, which was to be with him, and now that she had her wish she always tried her best not to break the happiness of her marriage. She giggled a bit when she remembered the moment when she and he found out she was pregnant with twins. Hell, there was no word to describe how he was so happy and panicking at the same time. He was protective enough with one child, but with twins? Well, guess that his protectiveness was doubled.

"Don't you worry, alright?" She said, trying to comfort him. "I will be fine."

"Well, I suppose so." He said. "Well, while you're cleaning I'll make breakfast then."

"That sounds great-"

She was cut off when a sudden rush of pain washed over her body. She winced at the pain and held onto him tightly for support, trying to stand still. Noticing her right away, he started to panic again.

"Minene! Are you okay there?!"

She was able to make out only two words.

"It's time."

* * *

"Don't they looked adorable, Minene?"

"Yes, they sure do."

Minene just gave birth in the hospital and she smiled as she and her husband looked at the two bundles in her arms dearly. It was such a pain that she had to go through, but now she couldn't be happier seeing her children in her arms, sleeping soundly. The boy had brown hair like him and the girl had purple hair like her, but for the fact that they were twins, they shared the same purple eyes they got from her.

"So… what do we call these angels?" Nishijima asked while still smiling down at his new children.

"I've done the honor of giving birth to them, so you can do the honor of naming them."

"Well, I plan that the boy will be Riku and the girl will be… Rika, how that sounds?" He chuckled. "I hope you'll like those names, 'cause I'm honestly not good with names."

"Those names sound great, dear."

She then smiled again at her children.

"Welcome to the world, Riku and Rika."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

 _The Sakurami Police Department has set up checkpoints and is actively searching for her. Uryuu Minene…_

"Ah, the me from the third world is doing her best!"

Minene chuckled as she listened to the news while sitting on the couch in the living room. Riku was lying next to her, resting his head and arms onto her laps while Rika was floating above the floor.

Yes, she was floating. Minene just discovered this not too long ago, about last month. She was playing with her babies until they started floating in the air out of a sudden. That made her so freaked out, especially Nishijima, and they had a very hard time bringing them down although they knew they would fly up again. Minene then started to remember that Deus Ex Machina gave her the power of flying and traveling through dimension, so it was clear that the twins got the power from their mother. Of course, she had to explain this to Nishijima, or else he would eventually call a doctor to check up on his babies.

"Don't act as if it doesn't concern you." Nishijima said, fixing his ties while walking toward the door.

Minene grinned. "Try your best to catch me again!"

"Of course."

He said and leaned into her face unexpectedly, planting a kiss onto her cheek.

… _incident she turned up as a suspect, which proved that she has entered Japan…_

She pouted and turned back to the TV, blushing a little.

* * *

At first she thought that she would never be able to be together with him anymore. She regretted not realizing her feelings sooner.

But then a miracle happened, they met each other once more, in this very third world. But she still held her hopeless feelings for him, thinking that he was a completely different person and had had his eyes on someone else.

Another miracle happened, in which he regained his memories and remembered who she really was.

They were finally be together, got married and had kids like a normal but happy couple.

It was… a miracle.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Alright, this is the end, guys. Thank you so much for your supports for this story, I appreciate them a lot, I really do!**

 **I'll see you again.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
